Never Ending Nightmare
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: I thought that it was all over...I should've known better. This nightmare was never going to end. Not as long as I was still alive. Rated M to be safe. Trust me. Pairings: That's a secret.
1. Intro

**Okay I realize it's stupid of me to start a new project when I haven't even finished the others but what the hell! I feel inspired to create something new so get over it. AHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This might be a short story maybe only a few chapters long...then again, it might not be. Depends on what my mind comes up with. So anyway. Let's get going.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I remember how all this started...it was my fault. All my fault. I brought it here to begin with. Actually...if it hadn't tried to kill me no one would've known or tried to use it against not only me but the rest of the world. I hate this. I have to take responsibility and end this nightmare. Though I don't think it'll ever end. After all I am still alive. But I can't die. I'm unable to die. There are times that I wish I could...but life for me just won't work out that way. I need to end this...before they try to make me their next experiment.

No, they have already done that. Naming me the 'Mother' of their creations. And after I escaped, they didn't like that. Their boss told them to leave me be though. I know this because I heard.

This has to stop. No more. No more killing. I can't handle this anymore. I didn't ask for any of this. It's going to stop no matter what I have to do. Then maybe, just maybe I'll be able to rest. Go back to the way my life used to be. Wait...it can't. It'll never be that way again. Sigh. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Call to Horror**

One of these days someone is gonna have to explain to me why in the Hell I keep getting involved with stupid situations. I took myself out of Umbrella's equations a long time ago. Yet I find myself getting mixed up with what they were doing regardless. Idiots. If they weren't so busy fucking things up they may realize that this endeavor was a fruitless one. I'm not going to tell them though. They won't listen to me those morons. After I had left you'd think someone would've realized that making B.O.W's was a bad idea. No one had that kind of common sense. Wait, I did say it was an idiotic idea to go around creating something that you _thought_ you could control. Didn't like hearing that. One dumb-ass tried to kill me. Fool forgot that I wasn't human and killing me without knowing my weaknesses was a rather bad idea. He wound up dead instead. Can't say that I feel sorry for him. Nope.

Of course, years later after they had been basically disbanded experiments with viruses kept going on. Creations of new B.O.W's were being produced. Luckily not with my blood. Jesus. The horrors of what could be done if those assholes managed to get a hold of my DNA. Again. Don't ask. It's not worth your life to finding out what was being done with my blood. I will say this though: Spencer was able to create a new prototype virus with my DNA mixed with the Progenitor Virus. Only one sample of it though. What happened to it? Well, I don't know. I'm guessing he managed to find someone to test it on. I've got my suspicions of who that person is, but until I'm sure I won't say anything.

"You do realize this might be a trap right?" my ever annoying voice of reason, Ashley informed me.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "Yes. But it's not."

"How can you be so sure?"

Good question. There was no answer to it save one: my instincts weren't going haywire as they usually do whenever I was going to walk into a bad situation. "I just am."

The blonde haired girl looked at me with dubious eyes. She'd only y been working my organization for about two years, so she shouldn't've been surprised by my answer.

"You worry too much, Ashley."

She scoffed. "Hey, this isn't the first time that I had to deal with this kind of crap, Sarah. Of course, it was the first time that I had to deal with hearing about Umbrella."

I chanced a glance at her. "Las Plagas wasn't created by Umbrella."

"I know!"

I winced, continuing on down the path that would lead us to the mansion here in Paris that Spencer lived. No we didn't take a car. We walked. It made things easier that way. Nothing to trace should we get into trouble. Sure being on foot put us at a slight disadvantage...

"Ashley," I sighed. "it'll be all right. I've known Spencer for years," I ignored the sharp look she gave me. The glare too. "He doesn't ask for my assistance unless it's something important. Relax."

"How can I? We don't even know what's waiting for us in there."

I hummed as the front of the mansion came into view from the forest we were walking in. I should've mentioned that earlier. Oh well. "True. Don't worry about it though."


End file.
